


Staring

by manyscarletskies



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Shirtless, it's pretty fluffy ok, stammering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyscarletskies/pseuds/manyscarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec sees Magnus shirtless for the first time. He gets a bit distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with another fluffy Malec oneshot! Yep, that's me. This is based of @the-jade-goblin's post on tumblr about Alec seeing Magnus shirtless. Enjoy!

Alec flopped gratefully down onto Magnus’ sofa, relieved to finally be off his feet. It had been a long day. First, training with Jace, because they both seriously needed it, then they’d been sent out on a small mission which had left Alec with a long, shallow gash down his leg (which had been easily healed by the iratze, but it had hurt), but now he could finally relax. He watched Magnus as he poured drinks for them both.

Alec needed one.

With a smile, he accepted a glass from Magnus and took a sip. His face scrunched up, still not used to the strong flavours Magnus preferred. With a laugh, the warlock tasted his own.

“Long day?” Magnus asked, gaze soft as he looked down at Alec.

“You could say that.” Alec replied, smile still present. “I’m still up for our date, though.” Magnus’ face lit up.

“Good. I’ve got something special planned.” The twinkle in Magnus’ eye gave him away.

“Ice cream?” Alec asked hopefully, grinning.

“Nothing else for my boyfriend.” Alec flushed as he always did when Magnus called him that. With a knowing smile, Magnus set his drink down and made his way into his extravagant bedroom.

“What’re you doing?” Alec asked, standing up with a muffled groan and following.

“Changing. I don’t like my top.” Magnus replied distractedly, and Alec poked his head through the doorway.

He was grateful for his quick reflexes then, as he nearly dropped his glass. Magnus had removed his shirt and was digging around in his wardrobe for another. Alec’s eyes followed the smooth expanse of tanned back, watching the muscles flexed as Magnus moved. Mouth suddenly dry, Alec couldn’t look away.

Magnus suddenly straightened up, and Alec jerked his eyes away, cheeks aflame. He can’t believe he’d just been staring so blatantly!

But as he realised that Magnus _hadn’t noticed_ , his eyes wandered back of their own accord. Magnus had turned now, and Alec’s glass slipped through nerveless fingers as he saw the bronzed muscles on show.

“Shit! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…” Alec bent down to pick up the shattered glass shards scattered across the carpet. Where were his reflexes now?

“Alexander, it’s alright.” With a snap, there was no mess. Alec stared at his hands for a moment, watching a drop of blood bloom on his finger where he’d cut it. “May I?” Alec looked up at Magnus, who was standing in front of him, hand outstretched. Alec straightened up, placing his hand into Magnus’.

With a flash of blue sparks and a tickle of warmth, Alec’s small injury was no more. He cleared his throat.

“Are you ready?” With a smirk, Magnus let go of Alec’s hand.

“I’m not dressed yet.”

Oh.

Alec hadn’t noticed, but Magnus’ shirt was still dangling from his fingers, and he was _very_ close to the chest he’d been admiring only a few moments ago. With a start, Alec realised that Magnus _knew_ he’d been watching him.

A deep blush rising, he turned away, arms folded, and waited for Magnus to put his shirt on. He heard a chuckle from behind him, and a few seconds later there was a warm hand in his.

“Don’t worry, I stare at you, too.” Magnus squeezed his hand, and Alec took a moment to breathe. Magnus wasn’t upset. It was okay.

He was sure this was going to come back to haunt him, though.

* * *

 

Alec was right. Whenever he could, Magnus pulled off his shirt around Alec. Thankfully not when his siblings were around (he wanted Magnus to himself!), but one time, the warlock had opened his front door, naked to the waist. Alec’s eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets.

Not that he was complaining, and he made sure to get back at Magnus by working out when he knew that the warlock was coming round to the Institute, just to see the dazed expression on his face.

Was that what _he_ looked like when Magnus was shirtless?

Maybe he could understand why Magnus took his shirt off so much. Not that he was complaining, it was quite a sight.

One day, Alec had told Magnus how beautiful he was (after much stuttering, of course), and the awkwardness was worth it. Magnus’ eyes had gone wide, his jaw slack and stunned silence reigned for a few moments. _Alexander, I… you… you think that?_ Pushing aside the rush of elation of having made Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn _stutter_ , Alec gripped Magnus’ hands in his own, nodding. _I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful_.

The resulting make-out session had definitely been worth the awkwardness.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/M4M59HF1)


End file.
